Talk:Crossbows (Dawnguard)/Archive 1
Updated with new information I noticed the part saying there is only one type of crossbow and I just wanted to make a point to say if you watch the gameplay from E3, there is a starting crossbow that is all wood and another that was gold and blue which I'm assuming is dwarven. Source of Dwarven Crossbow? Is there a source that mentions the dwarven crossbow? So far we only saw the steel one in screenshots, while a 'dwarven crossbow' has been in the game from the start. It is an object attached to the Dwarven Sphere and a large version exists as a ballista in the dwarven ruins, of which some can be triggered by a lever. Maybe I missed mention of a dwarven crossbow in a video interview or such, but if it is based purely on what is found in the data files it may have been mixed up with the ballista or dwarven sphere crossbow. Just curious to how people came upon the mention of that second crossbow. Or was it found directly in a Dawnguard XBOX beta-test? Saratje (talk) 16:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :: The Dwarven Crossbow is information from the beta. It's mentioned in the references I believe. :: Jimeee (talk) 19:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC)]\ I thought that the Beta info is not to be talked about until everyone has it.... Arctistor23 (talk) 04:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::BETA testers make a Non-Disclosure Agreement (NDA) before receiving the game, yes, but that doesn't necessary prevent leaks, especially on an online community that anyone anywhere can edit. Normally, this wiki does not tolerate information on leaks, unless they are adequately sourced. The source on this article seems dodgy at best, I'll agree. -- 04:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::The dwarven crossbow seems mentioned in one of the developer interviews, who said that your crossbow is upgraded. In his example he mentioned into a Dwarven Crossbow. From how he said it I interpret that the crossbow is constantly modified, as he mentioned it gaining in strength. That also explains why the devs said you only get one crossbow: you would simply keep modifying the same crossbow over and over, probably until it's all clad in ebony and daedric spikes. Saratje (talk) 22:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Pushing this back over to the margin. Anyway, I have it on good faith that the crossbows can be modified through unique crafting stations, unlike the one's in Skyrim. -- 15:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) About leaked imagesIs Quick question: is it allowed to post leaked images and/or links to leaked images in the Talk section? Fuþark (talk) 14:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :No leaked images or links to leaked images. At the time, we're not reporting on this. After all, comes out fairly soon anyway. We already have an admin here, a beta tester, who will upload a large chunk of the images when the game is released. It's just a matter of time. All leaked textual information should be appropriately cited wherever possible. -- 15:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) THE CROSSBOW IS MORE POWERFUL THAN EBONY BOW Tactics Section I revised the tactics section in regards for tone and neutrality and just needed someone to remove the text box. I kept some of the old post (the part in regard to using the crossbow while sneaking) because i have no evidence to disprove it. I would also appreciate it if someone were to test this and make sure it all checks out (i played a major melee character so i just used the crossbow until i closed the distance between me and the enemies). Please post here to report any major changes or research/evidence. Thanks to any support given! Tutor et Vindex (talk) 06:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vampire and crossbows? Is there anyway to follow the vampire questline and still get the higher crossbows and crossbow and bolt schematics? 10:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sold in shops? When Dawnguard is downloaded, are crossbows and bolts sold immiediately the next time shops reset their inventory? If so, what is the highest tier of crossbow and bolt sold without starting the Dawnguard questline and what is the highest rank after halfway through the Dawnguard questline and after completing the Dawnguard questline? 23:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Answer: from what I gather from wiki info and people gameplay recording, everything crossbow related is only accessable inside the Dawnguard fort, both buying and crafting must be done there. This makes it hard (but not impossible) to use crossbows and join the vampires. 16:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *I haven't seen any in shops, but you can find Dwarven bolts on Dwarven Spheres LeeVEGETA talk 16:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *Once you know how to smith crossbow bolts, you can make them at any forge. Likewise when you get the appropriate schematics you can make dwarven bolts at any forge. Unfortunately explosive versions of these bolts can still only be made in Fort Dawnguard.Yiab (talk) 04:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) {C}After you do the missions for the schematics the Quest giver will begin to sell the items in case you don't have smithing to create them. ArktourosX (talk) 15:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Renaming of Page I renamed the page to "Crossbows (Dawnguard)" to make it more obvious that this is about crossbows in general. If an admin would like to rename Crossbow (Weapon) to "Crossbow (Dawnguard) that should clear up some confusion, and remedy the problem of dealing with having to merge pages. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 12:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Template I deleted the template since most weapon overview pages don't have one. (e.g. Swords (Skyrim), Bow (Skyrim)) so I think it's more in line like that. But when someone gets a chance, we need a new overview image there I guess, similar to the ones on the bow and sword overview pages. Currently, if the image on this page is not a thumbnail image then it looks really strange and it doesn't take up enough room. The Sword overview page has an image that especially fills in that space before continuing into the actual sections of the article and it looks great. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 05:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Added the new image....bleh, someone with better photoshopping skills than I want to take that? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 06:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) New Image Just made the new image myself, photoshopped it myself and everything! :) This is my first ever real photoshop. If you look closely you can see the errors but not bad for a first timer, eh? lol But seriously, that was tedious. Not going to make an image like that again for a while. Anyone else wanna correct those minor errors, be my guest. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 07:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Rate of Fire and Perks? I have been using Crossbows since 16 (new character) and their Rate of Fire always seems as fast if not faster than any bow I've used. Not really sure why anyone would think it's slower than a Bow. I have always had the 30% faster Draw perk but I haven't tested if this increases reload speed (I will be testing later by removing it with console commands). Also fully improved, the Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow is higher damage than the Dragonbone Bow (aproximately the same as the amount lost in the difference between Dwarven Bolts and Dragonbone Arrows). ArktourosX (talk) 15:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Tested it earlier with the Dragonbone Bow and Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow without the perks. If there's any difference at all it's barely noticeable. The Crossbow took approximately 2 seconds or so to fire and reload before it was ready for the next shot. The fully drawn Dragonebone bow was harder to test but it came out around the same 2 second time frame. The only notable differences between the two are that the Dragonbone Bow is slightly less damage which is made up by the higher Dragonbone Arrow damage, the large audible noise (hard to test if this has any real difference compared to an arrow), and the only really noticeable difference is the firing arc and speed. ArktourosX (talk) 21:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ranger also affects the ability to run with the Crossbow aimed. This is important to note beacuse the reload time is considered "aim time" where you walk. So if you aim, you start walking. While reloading, you will continue to walk slowly while reloading. Ranger eliminates both of these and allows you to aim and reload on the run.ArktourosX (talk) 02:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Companions Bugged I may have to run some more tests but Aela does not fire the crossbow when I give her one (yes I do give her bolts), she just stands there and takes aim, but never shoots.-- 04:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Forging Justification I may have missed it, but is there any justification offered (either in-character or out) for why crossbows and explosive bolts can only be made at Fort Dawnguard?Yiab (talk) 04:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 100% Stagger? it says with power shot and crossbow you get 100% stagger but I don't think it is quite 100% since there will be times where I hit somebody and they won't stagger. Its not because of them still recovering from the previous stagger either because they will be able to move around then I shoot them and they don't stagger. Maybe it is multiplicative and it ends up being 75% because that seems about right from my experience. 08:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Followers and enhanced crossbows The bugs section reads followers do not use enhanced crossbows nor enhanced dwarven crossbows. I use an enhanced crossbow myself, enchanted with fire, renamed simply "crossbow". I accidentally gave it to Beleval the other day, and she used it just as any normal crossbow. So i tried an enhanced dwarven crossbow, enchanted and renamed the same way. Works fine, too. As i play a german version, i use the german word "Armbrust", but i think that does not matter. Is it possible to confirm this and if put it on the page? Thanks in advance, The Real Guide (talk) 07:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Arc Range The article mentions in disadvantages "Crossbows have a shorter arc range than the bow.", but it's not very clear what this means, is it referring to the fact that it's harder to shoot it over obstacles, or that it falls shorter overall? I've not used crossbows much in my current playthrough but I'm not sure I'm seeing what is meant by that line, I think a slightly elaboration would be useful. Haravikk (talk) 18:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Crossbowmen on horseback I knew that after patch 1.6 it was possible to shoot arrows from horseback. Now I thought maybe this works as well with crossbows. I tried it out and found it to be very effective if one is not going for a stealth archer. It is useful because you don't get all the melee damage yourself. The horse will suffer some damage, but with Shadowmere or Frost there is no problem. It's especially useful until you get the perk Ranger because you don't have the slow walk when reloading. A mounted crossbowman is better suited with heavy armour in my experience, as you still get attacked in melee range and your weight doesn't matter on horseback. It needs exercise to aim right, but you get it rather fast. Major drawback is you can't attack enemies behind you. Just wanted to state that as I guess not many considered playing archer on a horse. Zlorfik (talk) 10:00, December 17, 2012 (UTC)